The Walking Dead Poetry
by BumbleLellie
Summary: This will, eventually, be a series of poetry on the walking dead. We start off with Beth, but let's see where it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a few ideas about some poems, I get that its not everyone's thing. so, I'll post them occasionally onto this collection. **

**Hope you enjoy- this first one is about Beth. It goes from the initial outbreak to mid-season 4.**

It means nothing

The wind, the rain, the pouring rain,

In this world, they mean nothing.

You could have been the prom queen,

A southern belle from a farm,

Your life tied up with family string.

Only boys, gossip, lies cause harm.

The tears, the screams, the pain filled shouts,

In this world, they mean nothing.

All the world rejoiced your breaths,

And seventeen years meant much.

But choice to live was seeded deeply

Under hidden, sodden luck.

The guns, the knives, that crossbow too,

In this world, they mean nothing.

Safety has been found for you,

Imprisonment for the free

With stained hands and healing wrists.

Don't be who you used to be.

The lead, the heal, the stoic man,

In this world, they mean nothing.

Your father fell at late noon

And the others well they're next.

But burning legs scream 'carry on now'-

Heart, gut, brain say nothing less.

A life, a chance, a burning dream,

In this world, they mean nothing.

Where are you now, little girl?

Lost is that soft southern belle

To murder and to misogyny.

Welcome, little girl, to hell.

**Thank you for reading! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second poem, it really can be any narrative voice or anyone in the show or walking dead world, but I think mainly Rick. **

What For?

It's dark, and the gloom can never die,

Neither can these lost things,

Thought they struggle and they try.

Even if they're bitten,

And scream away their life,

They only simply rise again

To be murdered with a knife-

Or gun, or hammer, or fucking stone..

And you will pray harder still.

But always will you wind up alone,

Because no one _lives_ like this.

Not really,

But who am I to say?

And what world is there without law?

And what on earth are we living for?


	3. Chapter 3

**Maggie-narrative voice. Hope it's ok! **

I'm sobbing because it's over,

Or maybe because it's just begun.

And life just hurts too much,

But there's no place left to run.

Once I ran to his arms,

And then I ran to yours,

And now I run to nobody-

Instead just lie here on the floor.

And the pain won't touch me here,

Not unless I move at anytime.

And the grief can't get me here,

Until the death-toll starts to chime.

Their grunting keeps me always awake-

When I go will that be me?

All that left of the conscience

Will be moans, death, debris.

No, I won't, I can't accept it.

They can't be coming back,

They won't just go forever.

When I die will it all be black?

Or will I know I'm hurting

All of the ones I love?

I can't tell you what I think

Of hell, living hell and above.

He told me there's a heaven.

He told me I would smile.

Then he's gone and they are-

Come and sit with me a while?

**Trying a stream of consciousness of whatever it is called :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is a song-poem! _**

**_This is a beautiful song, its origins are even sadder, and I contemplated seriously who I wanted to portray such a strong message. (Dearest Sarah- Avi Vinocour)_**

**_I rewrote it for Herschel at his execution, really go listen to the song it's so beautiful, at least read the lyrics or original letter. _**

**_I own nothing, except the higgledy-piggledy-ness._**

Dearest Annette, I'm compelled to pray  
>With these aching and such fearful hands,<br>Just in case I never make heaven-  
>I left our promises and our lands<br>To keep safe the dying dependents.  
>I willingly fled with the hopeful,<br>And broke what I said to you back then.  
>Understanding I may never know,<br>What I lost or what I did gain  
>From realisation of the truth<br>Can never be justified to you,

Dear Annette, I do understand within my sacrifice  
>Goes nearly every joy for them as well.<br>I hope you sense within my words I thought about it twice  
>But our need forced me to make the choice.<p>

Our little girls they learnt to be strong,  
>But worry about me, and I too,<br>Fear I won't survive the next attack.  
>But this country has too little few<br>To create a lasting force of men,  
>For this I risk life and my faith.<br>But Jesus died for all of our sins,  
>Ask him to spare theirs in his grace.<p>

Oh Annette, but my love for you is deathless.  
>Oh Annette, my love for you is deathless.<p>

Annette start a life without my soul,  
>Bring our girls to your comforting arms.<br>Thrive until the day that heaven ends  
>And we can all then stop our harm.<br>Understand my inner fighting now  
>I did not choose this man made war<br>I sided with my lords' salvation–  
>Yes, these are who I'm dying for.<p>

Oh Annette, but my love for you is deathless.  
>Oh Annette, my love for you is deathless.<strong><strong>

Growing up without my father too,  
>Was torture to my very soul,<br>I dread this makes their path the same  
>So I reach to you my only goal<strong><strong>

I can't express the irony of the peaceful summer breeze,  
>The sting of her sword against my neck<br>Within this evening's warmness lies a freeze  
>That whispered me to send you this request<strong><strong>

Annette, start a life without me  
>Raise our girls to angels soon<p>

Oh Annette, but my love for you is deathless.  
>Oh Annette, my love for you is deathless.<p>

I'm one of hundred thousand paying all that we can pay  
>Standing for some reason we can't see<br>Now, raise our children proudly to be gracious for each day  
>And let them know the reasons they are free<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_So Daryl from like season 1 or 2 ish, letting hi contemplate survival. xxx_**

And you think I care, that's really cute  
>That in your head words mean a damn.<br>They don't. And I'll ruin you.  
>When the tiger wants to be the lamb,<br>There's nothing to do but laugh,  
>And mock and accept the lie<br>I haven't forgotten you yet.  
>And I'll be there when you die.<br>And when they fall, or he, or she  
>I'll watch everyone fall before I do<br>Because I was brought up for this.  
>Annihilation is all I knew<p>

And it makes me.  
>And it is me.<p>

From birth life was battle  
>you think I'm proud to say?<br>That pain and revenge are me  
>retaliation's life's day to day.<br>Life's mistress and one true friend  
>That will swallow you up with this<br>It's hatred, anguish, fury.  
>And if anyone takes the piss-<br>It's life's cold cruel hands,  
>It'll beat you and own you flat.<br>Do you care at all about Living?  
>Or death, do you care about that?<p>

And it makes me.  
>And it is me.<p>

I will be the last standing  
>Because it's always been my past<br>And when I fall down from here  
>I'll fall quick and I'll fall last.<br>And you will all be gone.  
>That's what people do<br>Not that I care of your pain  
>But I cannot care for you.<br>So family, so friends, so living-  
>Isn't it all borrowed time?<br>Remember that oh clever man  
>When your bell begins to chime.<p>

And it makes me.  
>And it is me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6-Judith

**_So I found this in the back of my school note book whilst making history notes, it's quite short but hey, so what? Xxx Judith! _**

She won't know anything about us,  
>And how we came to live and be.<br>No, baby girl has only memories  
>Of death and dead and corpses to see.<br>How did they build these houses  
>With all the dead ones all around?<br>What was it like to want for nothing,  
>Not live of the remains that we've found?<br>Sweet gentility but a childhood killer,  
>Faster than any machete ever hit.<br>Because nativity allows hearts to beat,  
>Be torn apart then pieced back to fit.<br>Baby girl won't know unpainful love,  
>Or meet those who made her be.<br>Baby girl has only grievous memories  
>Of a world where no man, nor child, is free.<p>

**_See it's tiny, I didn't lie. xxx_**


End file.
